one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Richards/Bio
Appearance Drake is a human with light Caucasian skin and fairly short stature, standing at roughly 5'6" with a lean figure and lanky limbs. Drake has messy short dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Drake wears the standard Marine uniform with a white shirt, navy blue pants, boots, and bandana tied around his neck. The one nonstandard aspect of his uniform are the navy blue fingerless gloves he wears, under which he wears bandages from his knuckles to his forearms. Personality At first glance Drake is the type who doesn't take anything seriously. Whether it be a grim situation or amidst a fierce battle, more often than not his commentary will consist of jokes and quips, often with a heavy dose of sarcasm. However beyond the first impression of a callous jester is a man with incredible drive, ambition, and passion. Born and raised amongst a large family with a proud Marine lineage Drake takes the ideals of the Marines to heart, putting the safety and protection of innocents above all else and chasing down criminals with fervor. His demeanor often disguises a perceptive eye, looking for anything suspicious or important that might become relevant later on. When things come down to the wire Drake tosses aside the jokes and fights at 100%, sparing no expense to keep others safe and take down the enemy before him, even it comes to his own personal detriment. Nonetheless Drakes disposition makes it difficult for him to get close to people, often requiring extended interaction for people to see him as anything more than an annoyance and a pest. What's more, Drake has a rather troublesome habit of allowing his general pragmatism to seep into his every day life and activities; Pickpocketing a conman before making donations, cheap shots during both serious fights and sparring, and dirty tricks to deal with arrogant braggarts. For Drake, upholding the ideals of a Marine comes first while concern about the methods comes never. The one line Drake will never cross however, is the harming or wronging of an innocent person or civilian. For him, being a Marine is pointless if it means becoming just as much a threat to innocent lives as rampaging Pirates. Dream To become a great Marine who leaves his own footnote in history. Justice Drake follows a very individual sense of Justice; while he prescribes to the general philosophy of Moral Justice, Drake believes in doing whatever is necessary in order to achieve the greater good. Be it working with shady figures or going beyond the boundaries of Marine protocol, Drake never overlooks wrongdoings or misdeeds and will do whatever it takes to bring criminals to justice. However, he does not believe in any "greater good" that requires the sacrifice of innocent lives or needless casualties. Drake calls this philosophy "Pragmatic Justice". Abilities Fighting Style Drake is an Assassin Combatant, and thus particularly excels in the area of fighting, using misdirection and various tricks to secure victory. Despite his status as a Marine Drake is above all pragmatic, and and is willing to use any advantage or dirty trick to gain an edge over his opponent. While this is Drake's usual fighting tactic he is by no means weak when it comes to direct combat, more than capable and willing to engage an enemy face-to-face. Drake is a technical fighter, and thus prefers to use his speed and skill to his advantage rather than fighting with overpowering force. This does however clash with Drake's passion for fighting, and thus can lead him to rush into dangerous situations at great personal risk. As an Assassin Drake often uses poison to help wear down his opponents while striking out with his wide array of attacks. His Assassin specialty also gives him an ambush in using ambushes and misdirection to attack his opponents while evading any incoming damage. However, Drake lacks in raw power, and thus has difficulty against sturdier opponents. Combined with his own lackluster physical defenses Drake is often forced into a "kill or be killed" situation against many opponents. Despite this Drake's sheer willpower and determination can get him through a surprising amount of punishment in order to strike down even the most enduring enemy. A fighter by nature Drake is capable of being quite perceptive and creative on the battlefield, which is helped by his pragmatist nature. He will adapt to the situation on the fly and use any strategy he can think of to take down his opponents, even if he needs to put himself in great personal danger to grant himself or his allies a key opening. Devil Fruit *Magu Magu no Mi Drake found and ingested the Logia-type Magu Magu no Mi, turning himself into a Magma Human. Capable of turning any part of his body into pure magma, Drake is capable of unleashing incredible amounts of raw destructive power. Drake is quite capable with his devil fruit ability despite having only recently obtained it, having already created a variety of techniques to complement his fighting style. Quite unusually Drake prefers to not rely on the tactic of unleashing unrelenting force on anything in his way, instead preferring to manipulate and refine his Magu Magu to fit his technical fighting style and launch surprise attacks. He has also trained to use his Magu Magu to attack enemies at a range, but is still inexperienced in this field. History Drake grew up among a family of Marines, with family and family friends. Said family and family friends would joyously brag about their accomplishments despite being small in relation to the rest of the world because it made them happy to be a part of something bigger. Drake decided instead to become "something bigger", by becoming a Marine that the entire world would know and recognize. While started as a joke with his older peers, Drake eventually latched on to the goal as a direction in his life and something to achieve during his lifetime.